1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hybrid system with a controllable function of variable speed transmission, especially to the reorganized hybrid system adopting a high efficiency and power saving transmission for vehicles traveling on different landforms and being convenient in maintenance, further that to avoid damaging components which being not in maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past years, human being has being paid a large amount of values to develop a high technology environment, but the surviving rights of other creatures have being in a disaster instead. For instance, the disappearance of the ozone layer makes that a protection of ultraviolet rays should be maid; the existence of the ozone hole derives the temperature of the whole earth is rising continuously; further that, there are several regions snowing in June. Hence, any of creatures living in the planet may not avoid those strange phenomena and should accept the results made by human beings; particularly the above situations must be solved to not affect the next generations.
According to investigations, the traffic tools are one of the major reasons to cause the environmental pollutions. As it can be seen, the pollutions shall be appeared where the traffic tools being in, such as that airplanes injecting jet fuel in the air and the sea to make a 3-D pollution form and boats discharge fuel wastage into the sea to contaminate marine life. To eliminate the serious issue, a field for studying substituting energy or consuming the least present fuel to approach the best effect is on the road and worth to be developed completely. A consciousness of environmental protection has being built up gradually since twenty years ago. Scientists and biologists have being studied how to approach another highly developed life-style of human beings under the two conditions of not slowing down the speed for improving human being culture and considering the environmental protection. Therefore, for the aforesaid, some studied fields as electrical power automobile, solar system, anthracite and so on, the practical works for the whole environmental protection and the evolution have been started already and continuously.
In prior arts, only one single power resource is utilized obviously, such as diesel engine, solar system, electrical power driving system, etc. For those power systems talked above, some are with the advantages of high power efficiency and a long durability, but are with environmental problems, and vice versa. Originally to discard the traditional fuel engine is a new idea to apply on the electrical power automobile and the solar automobile, but the power efficiency is not as good as the ideal value so as to that to fully apply one single power source being impossible. Then a new concept with a new technology has come out to match not only the advantages of excellent power efficiency and long durability, but also the environmental concept.
Taiwan Patent Application Number 91111620 has disclosed the technical part as following: referring to FIG. 1, which is a sketch of a complex power driving device in prior arts. The power driving devices of the prior art are arranged as the following description. Generally, an electric power driving device 200A connects and electrically drives an automatic control device 300A as always. In case of more power output, a fuel driving device 400A is added to put more power onto the automatic control device 300A. Further that, an integrated power assistant device 500A can be a starter to ignite the fuel driving device 400A. The power arrangement still lacks of power driving, that is, the integrated power assistant device 500A can be another role as well, which is a power auxiliary while needing much more output. Such arrangement shall be inconvenient to main the driving device, especially to a continuously variable transmission device 320A in the automatic control device. As it can be seen, the electric power driving device 200A may be dismantled in advance. It is no doubt that the maintenance cost is raised; on the other hand, the power driving device may be damaged upon the electric power driving device 200A being dismantled time after time. Consequently, how to improve the power driving device is an issue discussed hereinafter.